(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water outflow control mechanism for taking a shower, and more particularly to a water saving control mechanism.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
With the growing population and the continuous development of economy, freshwater resources are increasingly tight. Water saving becomes an urgent problem to be solved.
In general, a combined shower head is used for taking a shower. The combined shower head comprises a fixed shower head, a hand-held shower head, and a three-way socket. If the user wants the shower heads to discharge water simultaneously and to achieve a water-saving function, the water outflow will be reduced greatly. This doesn't have the effect of a shower. The present invention is to solve the problem how to effectively use the fixed shower head and the hand-held shower head to achieve the effect of a shower and the function of water-saving.